


Meeting in the Spotlight

by ImPanDuh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Idol AU, Model AU, Pining, Serena and Calem are an Idol duo, Shaunas a model, im sorry, the end is basically just dialogue, they're not dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: “Did you hear yet, Shauna?”, the hair stylist asked, trying for some small talk.“About what?”, she asked.“You’re sharing the stage today with someone”, the hair stylist sounded excited.“A joint shooting? The manager didn’t tell me anything about a joint shooting”, Shauna pondered, wondering why they would keep it a secret from her.“Not a joint shooting. Just two shootings in the same place. Your shooting is after theirs”, the makeup artist spoke up.“Well, who is it?”, Shauna asked.The two stylists send each other an excited look. The hair stylist spoke up first. “Calem and Serena! Since they’ve been gaining popularity lately, Lumiouses Boutique asked them to model for them”, she exclaimed.





	Meeting in the Spotlight

Shauna barely felt the light touch of the makeup brush on her tan skin or the slight pull of her stylist braiding her hair. Her Skitty purred in her lap and pushed its head further into its Trainers palm. Shauna smiled, opening her eyes to look at the small Pokemon, but was immediately reprimanded with a ‘don’t move’ from her make up artist. So she returned to the former position, tilting her head up and closing her eyes again.  
“Did you hear yet, Shauna?”, the hair stylist asked, trying for some small talk. The girl made a move to shake her head no, but then remembered that she shouldn’t move.  
“About what?”, she asked instead, opening her eyes, when the makeup artist told her to. Her fingers scratched behind her Skitties ear and was rewarded with a delighted mewl.  
“You’re sharing the stage today with someone”, the hair stylist sounded excited. She finished with braiding the first half and pulled out a small hair tie to secure it. “A joint shooting? The manager didn’t tell me anything about a joint shooting”, Shauna pondered, wondering why they would keep it a secret from her.  
“Not a joint shooting. Just two shootings in the same place. Your shooting is after theirs”, the makeup artist spoke up, sticking his tongue out and wetting his lips as he concentrated on Shaunas lashes.  
“Well, who is it?”, Shauna asked, impatiently, an amused tone lacing her words. “Who is shooting here before me?”  
The two stylists send each other an excited look. The hair stylist spoke up first. “Calem and Serena! Since they’ve been gaining popularity lately, Lumiouses Boutique asked them to model for them”, she exclaimed, tying off the other braid. Shaunas head turned to face her.  
“Calem is here?”, Shaunas heart pounded from the thrill. She hadn’t seen the boy in ages. Her makeup artist chuckled and turned her head back to face him, keeping her still by holding her chin. “Someone sounds eager. You don’t happen to have a crush, do you?”, he teased as he applied the eyeliner. Shauna waited with her answer until he finished.  
“No, its not like that. Our parents knew each other and we went to the same grade and middle school”, she tried to explain. Her hair stylist finished sorting her hair and sprayed it, so it would stay in place for the next hours. Skitty sneezed at the scent and made a displeased sound. Shauna scratched behind its ears again, to calm it down as she was forced to keep quiet once again as the makeup artist started on her lipstick.  
Shauna wondered what Calem was like now. Would he still be the polite boy she knew all those years ago? Or did he change over the course of time? Would he let the fame get to him?  
“You’re childhood friends? That's so cute!”, the hair stylist commented, clasping her hands together. “I’m sure, you can still see them for a bit, we’re almost finished here and their shoot is still going on for a while”. Something about the way she talked made Shauna sure that she immediately figured their relationship couldn’t be anything but romantic. While she kept in check that there would still be the everlasting smile on her face, inside her stomach twisted and she wanted to scream. Just because Calem was a boy and quite the heartthrob and she was a girl and also had some male fans doesn’t mean they couldn’t have a platonic relationship.  
“There, we’re done. You’ll only have to get changed in maybe an hour”, the makeup artist smiled and stepped back. Shauna looked into the mirror. Two small French braids decorated the top of her head, the lower part of her hair left loose and falling freely over her shoulder. Her bangs were included in the braids and left her forehead free. Her lips were painted a dark nude tone and her naturally dark lashes, were thicker and longer now. Generally the whole thing gave off a rich girl vibe, fitting for the store she’d model for soon. She nodded approvingly, even if she disliked seeing herself like this. Her pigtails and natural face was definitely the look she preferred on herself, but you couldn’t always choose as a model.  
“Thank you~!”, Shauna sing songed, turning around in the swivel chair to smile at the two stylists. She called Skitty back into its ball, as the pokemon wouldn’t be allowed at the shoot. 

The air outside at the shooting place was still a little chilly. Nothing extraordinary for Kalos in spring, but enough that Shauna pulled the coat tighter around her body.  
The tan model walked past a few people, some stylists or photographers or security. She even spotted the owner of the store with the person leading the project. A Vivillion with a beautiful pattern on its wings was the only Pokemon allowed at the shoot, besides the few Magnemite that were there to make sure the technic worked. Shauna knew it belonged to the owner of the store from former shoots.  
Finally Shauna reached the front and stopped next to one of the stylists. Her breath caught in her throat at what she saw.  
There in the middle of Lumiouse City stood the Idol duo xY. The light of the tower behind them illuminated them and made it appear as if they were the ones emitting the light. They stood close together, Serenas hand holding onto Calems arm, who had his hands in the pockets of the designer jacket he wore. Both looked absolutely stunning, Shauna didn’t even know where to start.  
Calem had certainly grown since the last time the girl had seen him face to face. He had always been tall compared to Shauna, but now it was completely different. The atmosphere around him seemed completely different, than when they were younger. He seemed so mature now, with that serious expression on his face for the camera. The slim jeans fit him well and made his legs look longer. The jacket complimented his broad shoulders.  
Serena next to him looked completely comfortable. Her long hair fell open over her shoulders, the waves in it seemed natural. A smile decorated her soft features as she looked into the camera. The red vest complimented her figure and a small bit of skin was exposed between the red-white skirt and the thigh high socks.  
Shauna swallowed hard. The two looked like royalty, so comfortable with each other, easily sliding into different poses, without much planning or talking before. She was glad they weren’t actual models or Shauna would most likely have problems getting jobs. 

While Shauna had watched them, Calem had spotted her in the crowd of people that had started to gather. A smile passed his features for a second, before he went back to the shoot. Serena had raised an eyebrow at him, following his gaze. Upon finding Shauna, Serena had giggled, and elbowed the boy into his side, who had pushed her shoulder a little in return. The photographer had scolded them, telling them to take this more serious and they’d gotten back into character.  
Now they had called for a ten minute break and Shaunas heart started pounding viciously in her chest. Right now Calem and Serena were drinking something, probably feeling hot from standing in the bright lights for so long. But no doubt, they’d come over to talk with her. Shauna didn’t know what to do with herself. Her hands were sweaty and her cheeks felt warm. It was like she was some normal fangirl, about to meet her favorite idols for the first time. But she wasn’t. She was a model, about to meet her childhood friend and his partner. She should be used to meeting attractive people. She had had tons of joint shoots with attractive boys and girls and to none of them did she react this way. But maybe it was because they weren’t _just_ attractive. Something about them was different.  
Calems soft gaze was different to the flirty smirks the other male models would have. Serenas joyous smile was different to the cutesy act and hooded eyes of the female models. It made Shaunas heart skip a beat, even if it sounded silly. She had never met Serena before and the last time she saw Calem was back in middle school when both were more interested in Pokemon than romance.  
“Shauna!”, the boys voice startled her and she looked over to see the Idol duo sitting on the fence that protected the trees and bushes around the tower. Serena motioned for her to come over with a grin on her face. Shauna jogged the distance over, stopping in front of them, with her hands behind her back and beamed at them.  
“Calem, it’s been a while! And it’s nice to finally meet you, Serena!”, Shauna hoped the pounding of her heart or the slight redness on her cheeks wasn’t to noticeable. The two smiled back at her.  
“It’s nice to see you again, Shauna”, Calems voice was different now. Deep, comforting. So very different from when his voice would break in middle school and Shauna would make fun of him. Still processing that change, she could only nod dumbly.  
“So, you’re Shauna! Calem has told me about you!”, Serena spoke up and Shaunas gaze immediately snapped over to the other woman. She was sure her blush had to be noticeable by now, but maybe she could blame it on the cold. Calem talked about her?  
“Yeah, but you kept asking about her”, the man fired back. He didn’t deny it. And said Serena asked questions about her. Her cheeks felt way too warm and her chest almost hurt from how much her heart was beating. She couldn’t get this worked up, she still had a shoot later. _They’re quiet, say something!_  
“Wh- what..”, she stammered out. Well, this isn’t what she planned to say. Calem smiled softly, the way that took Shaunas breath away. And Serena beamed up at her and Shauna was sure her heart stopped.  
“We saw you modeling for Anistars Boutique and Calem said he knew you, after I said you’re cute. I also might have bought everything from that collection, but the clothes only look half as good on me as they do on you”, Serena explained, not the least bit embarrassed. Shauna was positively flushed now and resisted the urge to hide her face behind her hands in fear of smudging the makeup. At least Calem seemed embarrassed by his partners straightforwardness.  
“W-well..! I don’t think I could wear the same things you do either... I can’t pull off thigh highs the same way you do... for example”, Shauna tried to calm the flirty atmosphere. Serenas grin turned into a small smirk.  
“I think you could wear _anything_ and still look good”, that backfired. A squeak came tumbling out of Shauna throat. She was definitely completely flushed now. Calem sighed almost exasperated.  
“Serena...”, he reprimanded her in a low tone and somehow, it seemed like this wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for them. Shauna didn’t know how to feel about this yet. But the atmosphere seemed to calm down as Serena realized she might have made a mistake.  
“Sorry!”, Serena clasped her hands together apologetically, the words directed at Calem. “I’m really sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?”, this time her words were directed at Shauna. She seemed really genuinely sorry. The young model shook her head no, softly, mindful of her hair style.  
“I’m... just not used to... getting flirted with...”, she admitted shyly, bringing her arms in front to lace her fingers together. Serena and Calem had surprised looks on their faces.  
“Shauna... guys used to flirt with you in middle school all the time”, Calem said disbelievingly. This time, Shauna was the surprised one.  
“They did?”, she questioned, tilting her head to the side. Calem opened his mouth to answer, but they were interrupted by one of the managers calling for them.  
“Serena, Calem! You get back here, we’re gonna finish up this shoot. Shauna! You have to go change for your own shoot”, they called and the three nodded.  
“Do you have time after this? There’s enough cafes around to sit down and maybe catch up a bit?”, Calem suggested, standing up. Shauna once again took notice of how tall Calem was now. Almost a head taller. Serena stood up too and she was definitely taller too. Not quite as tall as Calem, but Shauna still felt small next to her.  
“Sure!”, she beamed up at them, nodding. They smiled back and Shauna jogged back inside to get changed while the duo went back to their shooting.  
Shauna slowed down after she passed the crowd of stylists and photographers. A gentle smile stretched across her features and she grasped at the fabric of her coat, right above her heart. It had calmed down. Shauna decided she liked, this warm, full feeling more than the anxious pounding of before. Hopefully she’d feel like this later at the cafe too.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make something bigger out of this AU if I get more ideas for it, just think of it as something like a pilot episode or something for now. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
